


Trust

by orphan_account



Series: Attached [8]
Category: Impractical Jokers
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Sweet/Hot, Tenderness, Threesome, Trust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-08-13 13:25:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7978300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If Sal was going to have a threesome with anyone, he'd want it to be with them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trust

**Author's Note:**

> The series is now available in standalone form!

“C’mon, baby boy, you know we’re gonna make you feel good,” Joe murmurs.

Sal trusts Joe with all his fucking heart. If Joe looks at him like that and say something with that level of tenderness and conviction, then he knows Joe is being utterly sincere. He feels his heart swell in a way only Joe could ever manage as Joe looks at him with his big blues eyes shining in the dark of the room.

“Yeah, who wouldn’t want to be sandwiched between us? We’re like your living teddy bears!” Q says.

There’s something about Q’s playfulness about the whole thing that puts Sal at ease. Q was his best fucking friend in the whole world. Sal couldn’t even breathe without Q knowing about it. Hell, this would be far from the first time he’d be seeing Q’s dick too—or Joe’s, for that matter. If he was going to do this with anyone, he’s glad it’s with them.

“We’ll only do what you want us to. You know that, right?”

Oh course he knows that. Fuck, even their whole show was built on trust. Trust that the guys wouldn’t get you hurt. Trust that the guys wouldn’t tell you to hurt someone. Trust that even your goddamn punishment would at the very least be entertaining. Never enough to maim or break you.

Their hands and mouths are so fucking gentle and sweet that Sal feels tears bubbling forth the minute Q’s mouth softly engulfs his cock in his warm, wet mouth.

“Aw, c’mon, Sally. Don’t cry. This is the good part,” Joe says in a tender voice.

He brushes a hand through Sal’s hair. It had become unruly when they had been making out. Joe’s hands were safe, Sal notes. And he realizes it’s something he’s always known to be true. One finger travels down the length of Sal’s nose until they reach his panting, open lips. (Q was doing a very good job.)

“What do you say, Sal?” Joe asks, fingertip resting on his lower lip.

A glance to the side told him Joe was probably aching from lack of stimulation, and a glance into his eyes told him that Joe was never, ever going to come out and just ask for what he so obviously needed.

“Yes.”


End file.
